


I Will Burn the Heart Out of You

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes back to keep his promise. A bit on the gory side, as the title is literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Burn the Heart Out of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> first published

Jim was ready. Oh, yes. Just because there had been an explosion didn’t mean that he was dead. Sherlock and John were ignorant to think so. Right now, Jim was sitting across the street, watching 221B. As soon as John had left, Jim got up from his spot on the curb and walked across the street. It was easy enough to just open the door and quietly walk upstairs. Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table, bent over an experiment.

 

Still moving quietly, Jim pulled out the chloroform covered cloth from his pocket and approached Sherlock from behind. Sherlock, hearing a small movement behind him, frowned. “John?” He asked, though the step pattern didn’t match that of the former army doctor’s.

 

Jim rests the hand not holding the cloth on Sherlock’s shoulder and squeezed just a little too tight. “Guess again.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes widened a bit and he turned around, only to have the chloroform cloth forced over his mouth. Stubbornly, he tried not to breath, but the chemical burned the back of his throat and his nostrils and on a reflexive cough, he inhaled. He slumped in the chair and Moriarty carefully lowered Sherlock to the floor, making sure to keep the cloth over Sherlock’s mouth until the consulting detective’s eyes slipped shut.

 

Jim kept the cloth over Sherlock’s mouth for a few more minutes to make sure Sherlock wouldn’t wake up and stop him. Jim pocketed the cloth and pulled out a scalpel, unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt. He looked the detective over before pressing the sharp tool at the top of the sternum and cutting down to the bottom of it. Without putting on gloves, he pulled the skin apart at the cut, revealing the white of the bone sprinkled with a translucent layer of blood.

 

Jim grinned up at Sherlock’s face as he replaced the bloody scalpel with a pack of matches. “I told you I’d burn the heart out of you…”

 

He struck the match, a small golden flame flickering at the end of it. Carefully, he put it into the cut and maneuvered it through the gap between the rib bones, watching the flame lick at Sherlock’s heart before removing the match and shaking it out to extinguish it.

 

Jim stayed where he was and watched as the heart shriveled and the flame swelled, fueled by the oxygen in the blood. He stayed until Sherlock’s whole body caught fire before leaving the dead detective to burn the building down and then disappeared from London.

 

John came home to the police and fire companies, and the shell of where he once lived. When Lestrade told him, John knew that he had to find who did it. And he wouldn’t stop at anything.


End file.
